Weekly Poems
by Maplepaw46
Summary: Weekly poems I will post, well, weekly, so that you can think more about how your relationship with Christ is and helps drive you closer to Him.
1. Chapter 1

**_"What Are Your Chains?"_**

* * *

_We have things_

_That keep us from doing God's will_

* * *

_Some, like me, the chains_

_Are fear and worries._

_I fear that I will look like a fool_

_And I worry to much about tomorrow_

_Not willing to let God have full control of tomorrow_

* * *

_Others, their chains are themselves_

_They worry about their "rep"_

_Their image_

_So instead of seeing God as Almighty_

_They see themselves_

* * *

_Others see the blood that's on their hands_

_And let it stop them._

_They believe they are not good enough_

_To receive God's Eternal Love_

_Even though they already have it_

* * *

_Many let idols blind them _

_From what is true._

_Video Games, school work, friends_

_All these things will never last_

_But they reach for them anyways_

_Instead of reaching for the Living Water_

_Of Christ._

* * *

_Only Jesus has the key_

_To unlock those chains we all wear._

_He hands it to us_

_So why aren't we taking it-_

_His gift of freedom within our grasp._

* * *

**Think for a second, and you don't have to tell me, but what are the chains you have (or once had) that keeps you from Christ?**

**Hopefully this will help you clear your sight and see you next week for next week's poem! :)**


	2. Week Two- Relaying On God

_Relaying On God_

_We are all want control of our lives_

_We hate the feeling of having to relay on someone else_

_Am I right?_

* * *

_I have troubles with that_

_On tests and drama_

_I say I got this_

_Even though I am failing_

* * *

_We hate to admit it_

_But we are really prideful_

_We say we can handle the problems in our lives_

_But we can't handle them alone_

_Only God can_

* * *

_I know what it is like_

_When I got bullied last year_

_I tried to take control of the rings_

_But that only made things worse_

* * *

_We must trust that God_

_Will take care of us_

_Because when we feel like He doesn't care_

_He does_

* * *

_He gave His one and only Son_

_Jesus to die for us_

_So my question for you is-_

_Why don't we want to trust in the Lord_

_The Eternal Rock._


	3. Week Three- Doubting God

_Doubting God_

_No one can say_

_They have never doubted _

_The Lord_

* * *

_It's okay to doubt_

_Why bad things happen to us_

_But-_

_We can't let that be an excuse_

_To walk away_

_From the Father_

* * *

_When something tragic happens_

_We can ask God_

_"Why?!"_

_However;_

_We should also say_

_"I trust in you_

_To take full control _

_Of my life."_

* * *

_Doubt is okay_

_To ask why_

_Since many have done it_

_But we should not stray _

_From our Shepard_

_Who loves us and always has _

_Good reasons for giving_

_Me suffering_

* * *

**I had a lesson about doubt in my bible study about two weeks ago and when I was writing in my small pink notebook entitled "Fanfiction Weekly Poems", the lesson came back to me when I wondered why all of the bullying happened to me in my past and I called to God asking Him "Why?!"**

**I hope this is some encouragement for any of one guys who might be, as my Sunday school leader says, "in a storm, entering a storm or leaving a storm"**

**~Maplepaw46**


	4. Week Four- Noah and the ark

_What the ark really represented._

_What do you first think of_

_When someone says_

_"Noah and the Ark."_

* * *

_Sometimes we don't see_

_The what the_

_Real message is._

* * *

_Most people will think of _

_A little kid's model _

_Of the ark_

_With smiling animals._

_But that wasn't what really happened._

* * *

_God's wrath came down_

_And wiped out every living thing_

_On the Earth_

_Except for Noah and everybody in the ark._

* * *

_Noah was not saved_

_Because of righteousness_

_Cause he was just like us humans._

_It was his faith and trust in God._

* * *

_But the boat alone did not save them_

_"Then the Lord closed the door behind them." _**(Genesis 7:16)**

_The Lord protected him._

* * *

_If the Lord_

_Didn't close the door,_

_Then the water would still drown them._

* * *

_"How does this relate to me, _now_?"_

_Our ark_

_That protects us from God's wrath_

_Is Jesus_

* * *

_He felt, touched and experienced _

_God's wrath._

_He protects us and saves us._

* * *

_So the question_

_To be asked now is-_

_Are you in the ark?_

* * *

**I got this from my Sunday school lesson and I just felt like I had to make a poem for it since I never realized that the story of "Noah and the ark" pointed to Jesus so I wanted to show more people that too. **

**~Maplepaw46**


	5. Week Five- Who's the True King?

**_Who is your King?_**

_We all_

_Need someone in charge_

_Of our lives_

* * *

_Most of the time_

_We chase after_

_Idols_

_But we never realize it_

* * *

_One of the modern time idols_

_Is power_

_Many crave to be in charge_

_To own everything._

_Usually this brings_

_Anger at others_

_And the people around you_

_Will feel used_

_But there is only 1 who has true Power_

* * *

_Another is approval._

_Many want to feel _

_Wanted and looked up upon._

_But this usually brings rejection _

_And you fight constantly _

_With cowardice._

_We only need 1's Approval._

* * *

_A popular one_

_Is comfort._

_This is one of my mine _

_That I fight with sometimes._

_"Comfort" usually brings_

_Stress and demands_

_And boredom of you._

_We can find true comfort only in 1._

* * *

_Control._

_This is my mine one._

_I fight constantly with _

_Fear, worries and uncertainty._

_This idol may seem_

_Like the good wise one_

_But trust me_

_This is a terrible._

_We can't be in control._

_Only 1 can be._

* * *

_Now let's look at the_

_True God._

_In God, we find_

_True Comfort_

_True Approval _

_True Happiness_

_True Freedom._

_The world says_

_God is demanding_

_And wants many things_

_But all He wants _

_Is us._

_So which one is our King?_

* * *

_**Sorry for slow updates, school is breathing down my neck, but don't worry, I won't abandon this collects of poems for anything on this Earth. So the question this week is **_

_**Who is your King?**_


	6. Week Six- God's Plan

**_God's Plan_**

_God has a plan._

_A perfect plan._

_But sometimes,_

_even without releasing it,_

_we don't put our faith in it._

* * *

_Remember when Abraham and Sarah_

_Put matters in_

_their own hands_

_when they couldn't believe _

_they could have children._

* * *

_Sometimes we make choices like that._

_Like when I tried to give a speech about four months ago,_

_but I didn't think that God_

_would help me pass __the project_

_So when I tried to do it on my own,_

_without realizing it at the time,_

_Fear of failing took over_

_and I couldn't even get out of my seat_

_because I was so scared!_

_But when another project came around_

_I trusted God to help me pass_

_and I was able to give my speech!_

* * *

_God loves us and cares for us_

_And only wants the best for us_

_but we need to let God take the wheel_

_of our life_

_in order to let Him do his Will_

* * *

**_"When a potter makes jars out of clay, doesn't he have a right to use the same lump of clay for decoration and another to throw garbage into?"_**

**_Romans 9:21 _**


	7. Week Seven- Being the Light

_**Being the Light of the World**_

_"You are the light of the world"-_

_what in the world does that mean?_

_We live in a dark world,_

_sadness, fear, and hate_

_is everywhere we turn,_

_but their is hope._

_The light_

* * *

_Light can attract or be a repellant_

_on people._

_We can show the love of Christ in our everyday lives_

_and it can bring people to the Lord,_

_but not everyone feels comfortable by the _

_Light._

* * *

_Have you ever been sleeping,_

_enjoying being in bed,_

_in the dark,_

_but then comes the light._

_Have you felt that feeling of_

_wanting to go back under your blankets_

_and go back to sleep?_

* * *

_Some people are like that_

_when we share the Good News to them._

_They don't want the Light-_

_they are comfortable in the darkness._

_But we shouldn't get discouraged and stop _

_sharing the Light._

* * *

_Our lives as followers of Christ,_

_should show His Light,_

_not hide it!_

_So as we see the darkness grow,_

_we need to remember_

_that we can show the Light _

_and save many those lost in the darkness._

* * *

**"You are the light of the world. A city set on a hill cannot be hidden."**

**Matthew 5:14**


End file.
